Tigerstar (TPB)
|namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Deputy: Rogue: Leader: |namesl = Tigerkit Tigerpaw Tigerclaw Tigerclaw Tigerclaw Tigerstar |familyt = Father: Mother: Siblings: Mates: Sons: Daughters: |familyl = Pinestar Leopardfoot Nightkit, Mistkit Goldenflower (Formerly), Sasha (Formerly) Brambleclaw, Hawkfrost, Tadpole Tawnypelt, Mothwing |mentor = Thistleclaw |apps = Darkstripe, Ravenpaw Firestar (temporarily) |position1=ThunderClan Deputy |precededby1=Lionheart |succeededby1=Fireheart |position2=ShadowClan Leader |precededby2=Nightstar |succeededby2=Blackstar |livebooks = ''Code of the Clans, The Rise of Scourge, Bluestar's Prophecy, Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Into the Woods, Escape from the Forest |deadbooks = Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers}} ' Tigerstar' is a massive, tall, broad shouldered, dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws; hefty paws, sharp teeth, a scarred Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 112,broad, black, muzzle, a long tail, muscular shoulders, and pale amber eyes. One of his ears is split in a deep "V" shape near the top, he has a scar on the bridge of his nose, and his pelt is criss-crossed with scars. History In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest'' :He does not appear, but it is strongly suggested that he has SkyClan ancestry, being the descendant of Cloudstar's and Birdflight's kits, Spottedpelt and Gorseclaw, who were given away to ThunderClan when SkyClan was forced to leave. Tigerstar has a strong resemblance to Gorseclaw, and is a nephew to Spottedleaf. ''Bluestar's Prophecy'' :Tigerkit is born to Pinestar and Leopardfoot along with Nightkit and Mistkit. Leopardfoot states that he started out as the weakest of the litter, but is now the strongest. Snowfur and Bluefur are worried that Tigerkit is a bad influence on Snowfur's kit, Whitekit. :Later on, Bluefur overhears Goosefeather muttering that he was sorry to StarClan that he let Tigerkit live, and that Tigerkit was not meant to live, but supposed to die with his siblings. :Thistleclaw is made Tigerpaw's mentor when he is six moons old. Tigerpaw, Thistleclaw, and Bluefur find a kittypet on ThunderClan territory, Tiny. Bluefur notices he's only a kit and is no threat, but Thistleclaw insists that an intruder is an intruder, and then asks Tigerpaw what he thinks. Tigerpaw in return answers that they must teach the kit a lesson. Tigerpaw begins attacking the kit. Seeing Tigerpaw would kill the kit if he wasn't stopped, Bluefur makes him stop, saying the kit had learned its lesson. :After he becomes a warrior, Tigerclaw quickly establishes himself as a senior warrior, and places his nest in the middle alongside Thistleclaw's, while new warriors are supposed to settled themselves on the outside of the den. He is also eager for a fight with RiverClan to win Sunningrocks back. He also seems to carry a dislike for Bluefur, most likely gaining it from Thistleclaw. :Near the end of the book, Bluestar states that she gave him Ravenpaw as an apprentice because the young cat needs the encouragement, and had been nervous ever since he was a kit. In the Original Series ''Into the Wild :In the prologue, Tigerclaw takes place in a battle against a RiverClan patrol, led by Oakheart, for control over Sunningrocks. He is seen pinning Oakheart to the ground and telling the RiverClan cats to leave ThunderClan territory. When Mousefur desperately calls out for help, Tigerclaw saves her and knocks over the RiverClan warrior that had pinned her down, telling her to run. He argues with Redtail, the deputy, when he tells Tigerclaw that they should retreat. Tigerclaw hesitates as he follows Redtail and the patrol back to the forest. :He accompanies Bluestar, Firepaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw to the Moonstone. When rats attack, he believes that Barley sent them into a trap to kill Bluestar. He spreads malicious rumors about Ravenpaw, claiming that Ravenpaw is a traitor. This was an attempt to keep the Clan from trusting Ravenpaw so that Ravenpaw will not tell the Clan that Tigerclaw killed Redtail. :After the battle with ShadowClan, Lionheart, who becomes deputy after Redtail, dies. Bluestar makes Tigerclaw the deputy. Tigerclaw seems to be upset for a moment when Firepaw and Graypaw say that Ravenpaw was killed in the forest, which is not true. However, he tells the Clan that he believes that Ravenpaw could have been made a fine warrior. Fire and Ice :Tigerclaw sets up a trap for Bluestar at the Thunderpath, but Bluestar has greencough. Even though she had been told not to go, Cinderpaw went instead. She is hit by a monster, and it twisted her leg around, crippling her for life; hence she can't become a warrior of ThunderClan. :When Cloudkit was playing with a ball of moss, Tigerclaw growls that he wouldn't want to lose such a precious plaything. He seemed to be talking about the kit himself. :When ThunderClan battles RiverClan, Tigerclaw watches while Fireheart is viciously attacked by the RiverClan deputy, Leopardfur. Later, he accuses Fireheart of letting Silverstream go unharmed. Forest of Secrets :Tigerclaw suspects that Fireheart knows the truth about Redtail's death. To keep Fireheart quiet, he tries to murder him when Bluestar asks Tigerclaw to head a patrol to look for a passageway to go to the Gathering in the floods. Tigerclaw orders him to try and walk across through a weak branch, thinking it may drown him, but Longtail, who is part of the patrol, rescues Fireheart in time. Fireheart suspects Tigerclaw was trying to kill him, but Tigerclaw only has a small look of disappointment on his face. :Later, Tigerclaw tries to murder Bluestar while a group of rogues that he had arranged attacked ThunderClan camp, but Fireheart intervened and beat Tigerclaw. If Tigerclaw had succeeded, he would have made it look like a rogue had killed Bluestar, and thus he would become leader without question. He attacked Bluestar in her own den, and if it hadn't been for Fireheart he would have killed her. Fireheart then tells the Clan all he knew about Tigerclaw, of how he had killed Redtail and almost killed Bluestar. Furious, Bluestar then exiles him after his treacherous actions were revealed. He offers Darkstripe, Dustpelt, and Longtail, his biggest supporters, to come with him, but they all reject him. Dustpelt was furious at him because Redtail was his mentor, and that he wanted to become just like him, but now that they know the truth, he refuses. Darkstripe rejects him because Tigerstar never told him about it. Rising Storm :He and a group of rogues attack a patrol consisting of Mousefur, Runningwind, and Thornpaw. Runningwind is killed, while the other two get away. When Fireheart finds out, he, Whitestorm, and Mousefur go to find Runningwind. When they get there, they see Whitethroat standing over his body. Fireheart, thinking Whitethroat had killed Runningwind, chases him onto the Thunderpath, where he is hit by a monster. His last moments are of terror as he sees Tigerclaw over Fireheart's shoulder. Tigerclaw is caught by a surprise attack from Fireheart, and the rogues come to help him. Then Graystripe comes with a RiverClan patrol and drives away the rogues and Tigerclaw. Just before he leaves, Tigerclaw tells Fireheart that he plans on killing as many ThunderClan cats as he can. :At the very end of the book, Tigerclaw appears at the Gathering as the new leader of ShadowClan, Tigerstar. A Dangerous Path :Tigerstar is now the newly appointed leader of ShadowClan, that StarClan had asked for. :He meets the RiverClan elder, Graypool, during a trip to RiverClan territory to speak with Leopardstar. Graypool, mistaking him for Oakheart, tells him about ThunderClan giving up two kits, and that she cared for them. Tigerstar then demands who the two ThunderClan cats are and who their mother is. She suddenly realizes that he is not Oakheart and, startled, slips backwards down the slope, hitting her head on a rock, killing her instantly. :At one Gathering, he demands that Bluestar turn his kits over to ShadowClan, most likely in an attempt to save them from the attack he is quietly planning. Bluestar puts off her decision for another moon until the next Gathering, and surprisingly, Tigerstar agrees. :He feeds a pack of dogs that have escaped into the forest, and takes refuge at Snakerocks. Wanting to be warriors, Swiftpaw and Brightpaw try to kill them. Swiftpaw is killed, and Brightpaw gets part of her face torn off. He continuously feeds the dogs dead rabbits, and eventually sets a trail of dead rabbits leading to ThunderClan's camp. At the end of the trail, he kills Brindleface to give the dogs a taste of a cat. He asks Darkstripe to bring his kits to him before the pack got to the camp, but Darkstripe is stopped by Fireheart. :When Fireheart is about to lead the dogs off of the cliff, Tigerstar pins him down, letting the dogs get closer. The pack leader attacks Fireheart, but Bluestar cannons into the dog's side, making him drop Fireheart. The cliff then crumbles and they fall off. They both plunge into a river below. Bluestar is pulled out of the river by her kits, Mistyfoot and Stonefur. She and her kits then share tongues with Bluestar for the last time while Graystripe keeps Tigerstar away. Bluestar dies, and Fireheart becomes leader of ThunderClan. The Darkest Hour :Tigerstar takes control of RiverClan as well, forming a new Clan, TigerClan. Although he claims that he shares the power equally with Leopardstar, he actually has all of the power within the Clan. During a Clan meeting, he tries to kill Stonefur, Mistyfoot, Featherpaw, and Stormpaw because they are half-Clan. Stonefur is killed by Blackfoot and Darkstripe, but Featherpaw and Stormpaw escape into ThunderClan territory with Featherpaw's mentor, Mistyfoot. He tries to get WindClan to join TigerClan, and brutally kills Gorsepaw to show them what would happen if WindClan did not join TigerClan. :After the three cats escape from TigerClan, Tigerstar brings Scourge and BloodClan, a vicious Clan from the Twolegplace, into the forest, in order to convince Tallstar and Firestar to submit to his leadership. When the two opposing groups confront each other, Firestar launches into a long speech about Tigerstar's treachery. Enraged at Firestar for revealing this to Scourge, Tigerstar attempts to command BloodClan. Scourge then refuses to cooperate with Tigerstar. Now even more furious, Tigerstar attacks Scourge, but he is too powerful and then slashes a wound from Tigerstar's chin to his tail. The wound is so severe that even StarClan can not heal it, and he dies nine times, one life after the other. BloodClan is then defeated three days later as a result of Scourge's death caused by Firestar, and is driven out by the four united forest Clans called LionClan. In the New Prophecy Series Starlight :Tigerstar appears to Brambleclaw in a dream and reveals that he does not walk with StarClan. According to him, there are hunting grounds that even StarClan doesn't know of. After telling him this, he promises Brambleclaw that they will meet again. Twilight :Leafpool has a startling dream in which she sees Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw talking with Tigerstar. She carefully watches Hawkfrost agree to follow close to his father's pawsteps, but she is unable to read Brambleclaw's expression because his back is turned towards her. Sunset :Tigerstar continues to train his sons to become powerful leaders. His plan to kill Firestar fails, for Brambleclaw refuses to end Firestar's lives. Also, Brambleclaw kills his half-brother and has taken Squirrelflight, Firestar's daughter, as a mate. Nothing is known about how Tigerstar feels about Brambleclaw's decision to take a cat with Firestar's blood as a mate. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Tigerstar and Hawkfrost try to persuade Jaypaw into going deeper into the dark forest, telling him that they can show him warrior techniques. He also expresses his displeasure of Hollypaw wasting her skills as a medicine cat. As they try to lure him into going with them, Jaypaw uses his special power to probe their minds, but only finds a misty darkness masking their emotions. Before Jaypaw listens, however, Spottedleaf intervenes and leads Jaypaw away. Dark River :When Lionpaw is leaves the tunnels, he finds Tigerstar and his son Hawkfrost. He finds out they have been watching him. Tigerstar starts showing Lionpaw some of his fighting moves. Lionpaw starts learning how to fight from him, and at the end promises Lionpaw that his ambition to become a great warrior is the only thing in life that is worth living for. Outcast :Tigerstar continues to teach Lionpaw skills to become a better warrior. He and Hawkfrost can not see Lionpaw when Lionpaw fights for the Tribe. Eclipse :Tigerstar keeps training Lionpaw along with Hawkfrost. When Lionpaw tells him about the prophecy, Tigerstar just laughs, says it was just a dream, and insults Firestar. He knocks him to the ground, telling Lionpaw that the prophecy doesn't make him strong, only that he needs more training. Lionpaw trains hard under him, and when Hawkfrost slashes him on the side, he says you can't assume a battle is won unless your opponent is dead. Lionpaw tries to stop the training between him and the dead cat, saying he was unstoppable in battle, and Tigerstar wasn't because he died in battle. The leader attacks his grandson and tells him that this wouldn't be the last of him. Long Shadows :He haunts Lionblaze in his dreams, taunting him about the prophecy and his fears of going to WindClan. Sunrise :Lionblaze and Tigerstar fight in the beginning of ''Sunrise, where Tigerstar reveals that he had known all along he was not Lionblaze's kin. Angry, they fight and Lionblaze has him pinned, but won't fight further because Tigerstar is already dead. Instead he leaves, and Tigerstar does not come back to his dreams for the rest of the book. In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice :He is seen looming over Poppyfrost's newborn kits, Brokentail and Hawkfrost at his sides. It is later discovered that he will partake in the great battle between StarClan and the Dark Forest. Lionblaze and Jayfeather suspect that he, Hawkfrost, and Brokentail have already recruited Breezepelt for the battle, and they are fairly unhappy. Fading Echoes :He is seen teaching Breezepelt in the Dark Forest, telling him to use his opponent's weight against them and use his own speed to win. He convinces Breezepelt that he has been wronged by Crowfeather and Leafpool and says that their kits should never have been born. He then sends Hawkfrost to visit a new apprentice, who is not named, saying that she has great power and is needed to make the battle even. He assures Hawkfrost that he will have no trouble as she is ready. :Lionblaze is thinks about his powers and remembers that Tigerstar drew blood the last time they fought. :When Leopardstar dies and Mistystar takes her place, there are whispers at the Gathering about Tigerstar and his relationship with Leopardstar. Sandstorm rebukes Dovepaw and Blossompaw when they start whispering about him, telling them that it was complicated. :Jayfeather and Lionblaze talk about who Tigerstar is visiting and decide that Breezepelt is definitely one. They also suspect he is meeting with Tigerheart. When Jayfeather goes to the Moonpool with the other medicine cats, he suspects Tigerstar of training Flametail too, but dismisses this because Flametail is a medicine cat. Tigerstar's training of living Clan cats is revealed by Jayfeather to Yellowfang. They visit the Dark Forest to try and find out Tigerstar's plans. Tigerstar bickers with Jayfeather and Spottedleaf until they leave. :Jayfeather and Lionblaze mention him when telling Dovepaw about the Dark Forest and Tigerstar's plans. :When Ivypaw is training with Hawkfrost, he visits them and tells her about his past. He then asks Hawkfrost how her training is going and Hawkfrost orders Ivypaw to show him. Tigerstar throws a stick and tells her to catch it; when she does so with ease, he pronounces her "ready". He then orchestrates a battle between ThunderClan and ShadowClan by telling Ivypaw about the strip of land Firestar gave up to ShadowClan before she was born. He convinces her that ThunderClan need to reclaim this land as a show of strength else ShadowClan would invade. :When Ivypaw succeeds in convincing Firestar to consider attacking ShadowClan, she can't wait to tell Tigerstar. :Jayfeather visits ShadowClan with Firestar and Brambleclaw, he considers whether the attack is what Tigerstar wanted to happen, but says nothing. Night Whispers :Tigerstar appears in this book many times in the Dark Forest, training cats for the battle with StarClan. He congratulates Ivypaw for her water fighting skills. At the end of the book, he is seen talking to the cats of the Dark Forest preparing them for the battle. :Later when Brokenstar tells Ivypaw to kill Flametail, she refuses at first, then agrees and Tigerheart stops her. Tigerstar tells Tigerheart that he is very brave and that his blood runs in his veins. Brokenstar then asks whether or not to go ahead with killing Flametail and Tigerstar replies that he is no threat; he can only mix herbs. Brokenstar agrees but wonders what to do with Ivypaw as her loyalty is not certain, Tigerstar says he believes Ivypaw is loyal to the Dark Forest. Sign of the Moon :Although he is not seen, it is mentioned by Ivypool that even Tigerstar seems to fear the vengeful Dark Forest warrior, Mapleshade. In the Field Guide Series Secrets Of The Clans :He is listed as one of the significant leaders of ShadowClan. He is described as ambitious, crafty, charismatic, and a brilliant fighter. Cats of the Clans :Rock wonders aloud if Tigerstar would consider himself as a ShadowClan or ThunderClan cat, since he spent a far longer time in ThunderClan, and yet he was leader of ShadowClan. He realizes the kits already know how evil Tigerstar is, and says that he has added many cats to StarClan with his evil plotting. Tigerstar was killed by his own ambition; if he hadn't brought BloodClan to the forest in hopes of taking over then he wouldn't have been killed. Now, Tigerstar walks the Dark Forest with only his son Hawkfrost for company. Rock wonders if Tigerstar realizes that his son is half-Clan— after all, he did to try and eradicate Half-Clan cats when he was leader of TigerClan. Rock ends by saying that Lionpaw should realize that these dark cats are not his allies. Code of the Clans :Tigerkit was rescued from a fox by three ShadowClan warriors: Brackenfoot, Hollyflower, and Archeye. The three warriors were on a hunting patrol along the Thunderpath when they spotted the fox and the kit on the other side in ThunderClan territory. They scared away the fox, thanks to Hollyflower running across first, though the other two were reluctant to go. Brackenfoot scolded Tigerkit for being outside his camp, and he says he would've become fresh-kill for the fox if the ShadowClan patrol had not shown up. Tigerkit disregarded him. As the ShadowClan cats crossed the Thunderpath back to their own territory, Tigerkit shouted after them that ShadowClan will always be his friends, and one day he will help them too. This could be reason that Tigerclaw went to ShadowClan after he was exiled from ThunderClan. :When his father, Pinestar, left ThunderClan to become a kittypet, it is noted that his other two littermates were weak and sickly-looking. As Pinestar left, Tigerkit pounced on his tail and growled up at his father. Pinestar tells his kit to be strong and to serve his Clan well. The disappearance of his father from the Clan may very well be the reason for Tigerstar's intense hatred for kittypets. Battles of the Clans :Tigerclaw appears in the border skirmish against ShadowClan. He listens to Dustpaw's idea of using the lightning strike and pretending that there are more cats than there are in the patrol. He is seen fighting hard in the battle and helps see Blackfoot and his invasion force off. :He is later seen giving a tour of the battlefields and describing his emotions and thoughts about killing Redtail, leading the rouge cats and leading the dogs into the ThunderClan camp. He says that he has no regrets. In the Tigerstar and Sasha Series Into the Woods :Tigerstar meets Sasha on a patrol when she chases a rabbit. Afterwards, Sasha takes Tigerstar to her old home, which he insults. The next day, he shows Sasha his home because she showed him hers. He is seen later with other cats in his Clan by Sasha plotting to rule the forest. Later, he invites her to join ShadowClan; however, Sasha declines. Return to the Clans :Sasha has given birth to Tigerstar's kits, Hawk, Moth, and Tadpole. He is seen in her dreams, but she doesn't talk to him because she knows of his true nature. :When Russetfur brings some prey to Sasha one day, she notices that Hawk looks a lot like Tigerstar, and that it must be his son. Sasha begs her not to tell Tigerstar, but Russetfur informs her that he was killed by the leader of BloodClan. Sasha is relieved and sad at the same time. That night, she tries talking to him in her dreams, but he leaves her. :After Tadpole dies, Sasha sees Tigerstar in a dream. He tells her that Tadpole is safe, then walks away. :Sasha tells her kits about their father after they are forced to leave the barn. She doesn't tell them anything bad about him, however. :Later, when Sasha and her kits have joined RiverClan, Hawkpaw and Mothpaw are seen playing with some bones in the camp. The other cats are shocked by this and Leopardstar tells the kits that the bones are the remnants of the Bonehill, where Tigerstar forced half-Clan cats to fight each other. She tells them all the pain and suffering that he caused. :When Sasha decides to leave RiverClan and let her kits stay behind, she senses Tigerstar sitting beside her. She knows that her kits will be strong warriors because Tigerstar's blood runs through their veins. In the Stand-Alone Manga The Rise of Scourge :Tigerpaw is on a patrol made up of Thistleclaw, Bluefur, and himself, that runs into Tiny while patrolling their border. Thistleclaw thinks he should be chased out, but Bluefur defends him and says that he is only a kit. Thistleclaw says that she was being soft on him because he was a kittypet. He then asks his apprentice, Tigerpaw, what he thought, and Tigerpaw says that he should be"taught a lesson. Thistleclaw asks him to attack, and Tigerpaw almost kills Tiny before being stopped by Bluefur, who says that a cat doesn't need to kill to win a battle. Tigerpaw says he was only defending his Clan. :He again appears when he and Boulder go to Scourge about his enemies and the deal which leads into ''The Darkest Hour. He is last seen when Scourge kills him with a single blow. In the Short Stories and Plays ''The Elders' Concern :Smallear contrasts Tigerclaw's fighting skills to Fireheart's, calling Tigerclaw a "real warrior". Trivia *In an interview with Victoria Holmes, she mentioned that Tigerstar's original name in the first draft of ''Into the Wild was HammerclawRevealed in an interview with Victoria Holmes, but was changed because cats don't know what hammers are. *He has SkyClan blood, because his aunt, Spottedleaf, and his father, Pinestar, are part SkyClan. *He has been seen as a light brown tabby on the covers of Escape from the Forest and Return to the Clans.Revealed on the cover of Escape from the Forest and Return to the Clans *His name has been printed TigerStar before, most likely as a typo. *He was mistakenly called Firestar in Eclipse.Revealed in Eclipse, page 105 *He was once mistakenly referred to as Tigerpaw in the original series, when Fireheart reflected upon how different Ravenpaw seemed now that he no longer had anything to fear from his old mentor(The Darkest Hour). *He was once mistakenly said to have yellow eyes. *In an Erin Hunter Chat, it was revealed that both Sasha and Goldenflower truly did love Tigerstar. *In The Darkest Hour ''and ''Sunset, he was mistakenly called Tigerclaw. *Vicky confirmed on her Facebook page that Tigerstar would become evil no matter what. Character Pixels Family Members Mates: :Sasha:(formerly) :Goldenflower (formerly):Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sons: :Brambleclaw: :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Tadpole: Deceased, Residence Unknown Daughters: :Tawnypelt: :Mothwing: Father: :Pinestar: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Mother: :Leopardfoot: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Sisters: :Nightkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :Mistkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Grandfather: :Adderfang:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :Sweetbriar: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Distant Grandfathers: :Cloudstar:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Gorseclaw: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor Distant Grandmother: :Birdflight: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor Distant Aunt: :Spottedpelt: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor Uncles: :Patchpelt:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :Redtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Aunts: :Spottedleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Willowpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :Poppydawn:Revealed in the 7th Erin Hunter Chat Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Cousins: :Sandstorm:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Darkstripe: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars Member :Sootfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :Sorreltail: :Graystripe: :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Leafpool: :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Poppyfrost: :Stormfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 :Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting Member :Briarlight:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Blossomfall: :Bumblestripe: :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Cherrykit: :Thistleclaw: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars Member :Rosetail: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :Sweetpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Whitestorm:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 327 Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Granddaughter: :Dawnpelt:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Grandsons: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Tree Quotes }} References and Citations Category:Leader Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Dark Forest Cats Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Into the Woods characters Category:Escape from the Forest characters Category:The Rise of Scourge characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Return to the Clans characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Mentors Category:Major Character Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:The Elders' Concern Characters